Living a Nightmare
by Saki the Pwnful
Summary: Just a little something I did. Yumi thinks she has someone who loves her for who she is. But she's about to find out that her life is about to change in a way she didn't expect it to. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Saki: Heya! x3 Something I wrote a few months ago. I finally decided to place it on here. Enjoy!

**_ Song.. _**  
_ Thoughts.. _

The song in this fanfiction 'Taking Over Me' is by Evanescence.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_**Chapter One: A Side of my Boyfriend that I Thought I'd Never See**_

_ Something happened to me.. Something I thought that never would happen in my life... It all happened in one single night. _

**_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here _**

"Meet me at my house tonight, Yumi. You better not be late." Those words repeated in the blunette's head as she walked up the stairs of a small home. She was already running late and she didn't know what to expect. She gently knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Her boyfriend answered the door and let her inside. Yumi jumped, hearing the door slam. "I thought I told you not to be late." Vincent spoke in a cold tone. "I'm sorry. I was at Shizuka's longer than I thought I would be." Yumi said. "Sorry? Hahahaha… Your forgiveness isn't accepted." He grabbed her arm, his grip tight. "V-Vincent… That hurts…" Yumi winced slightly, "Let me… go."

**_When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there _**

"You're not the one who gives orders around here." He said as he threw her down on the couch roughly. "Now," Vincent spoke with a cruel tone, "Get back up." "Vincent, you're scaring me." Yumi said, fear in her voice. "Scaring you? I'll do more than that." He said, a little annoyed. Being as Yumi didn't get up when he told her to, Vincent snatched her up and pulled her down the hall towards his room.

**_ Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you  
Loving you  
I won't let you pull me down _**

"Vincent, stop this!" Yumi shouted, afraid. Then she felt his hand around her neck, her back against the wall. He lifted her up and flung her onto the bed like some rag doll. "Vincent, why are you doing this to me?" Yumi asked, eyes glistening with tears. She got a rough kiss on the lips as an answer. Yumi tried to push him away, but it didn't work. She felt a pair of icy cold hands creep up her shirt, causing her to shiver. Feeling cool air tickle her stomach, Yumi looked down. "Don't do this to me!" She shouted at him. "Shut up." He told her, smacking her hard. She shivered once more, feeling his hands remove her shirt.

_** Hunting you I can smell you alive  
Your heart pounding in my head**_

"Vincent, I don't want this…" She whimpered, struggling. "Don't struggle. It'll only make things worse." He whispered seductively into her ear. She felt the same cold hands travel up her legs. Yumi shivered again, blushing lightly. "Vincent… please… Don't do this to me." She begged, crying. She looked down once again, seeing her skirt and stockings come off. "Let me go!!" She commanded, trying to move away once more. "I told you to shut up and to stay still." He spat, tearing away her last line of defense between the two.

**_ Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me  
Raping me  
Watching me_**

"Stay still and it won't hurt… much." He whispered soothingly into her ear.

An hour or so went by. "Sleep well, my love." Vincent said, laying her down on the cold stone porch outside her home. Then he knocked on the door and bolted down the road.

**__**

(Watching me  
Wanting me) I can feel you pull me down  
(Fearing you  
Loving you)  
I won't let you pull me down 

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

What did you think? Please review! x3 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**So Many Questions Left Unanswered**_

Soren opened the door and peered outside. Looking down, he gasped. "Yumi!" He carefully picked her up and carried her inside. Soren bit his lip as he placed her down on the couch. Her clothes were ripped, and her skirt was bloody. "Yumi, what happened?" He asked, but received no answer. Soren sighed, closing his eyes.

An hour passed. Soren sat in the chair adjacent from the couch, watching his cousin. Yumi winced as she came to, biting her lip from the pain she experienced earlier. She started to sit up, whimpering. "S-Soren..?" She called, looking around. "Nnn… When did I get here?" The blunette asked. "About an hour ago. Vincent… brought you here." Soren answered. "Yumi, what happened?" He asked.

A question she hoped he never asked. "Soren, please… I don't.. I don't want to talk about it." Yumi said with a sad sigh. "Yumi, I just want to know." Soren said, sighing. Yumi fell silent. She stood up and headed upstairs. The sound of a door slamming and the cries of the blunette could be heard. Soren bit his lip. He wanted to go up there and comfort her, but something told him to stay where he was.

Yumi sat down on her bed, tears steadily rolling down her pale cheeks. She bit her lip and grabbed anything close by. Turns out, it was a boot. She, with all her might, flung it at the wall out of anger. She let out a scream and fell back onto the bed. "Why..? Why me?" She whimpered, looking up at the ceiling. "Why?!" She yelled, closing her amber eyes, "Nothing but bad things have happened to me… after I lost you, Toroshi. You promised me… you wouldn't leave me…"

"_Nii-san! Wait up!" A young 9-year-old Yumi Kurosawa yelled, trying to catch up to her older brother._

The 14-year-old turned around and smiled. "Well, hurry up, Yumi!" He said, waiting. The blunette giggled and smiled when she caught up to Toroshi. "Nii-san, don't leave me. Ever." She said, grinning brightly. "I promise, Yumi. I'm not going anywhere." Toroshi smiled as he hugged her.

_Then, four years later, it happened. "Daddy, what happened to Nii-san?" Yumi asked, biting her lip as she sniffled. "Baby, he.. He got jumped in an alleyway… They attacked him and left him to die. By the time the ambulance got there, he was already gone. There was nothing they could do." Tatsuya explained to the little girl._

"N-No…. It can't be! He promised me!! He said he'd never leave me…" Yumi screamed, tears falling down her cheeks, "Why, daddy? Why? He never did anything wrong!" "Yumi… Please don't cry." Her father said, trying to calm her down.

"Y-you don't understand… You don't understand at all!" She yelled. Then she ran out the hospital doors. She just kept running. Running in no particular direction. She wanted to get away. Away from this terrible nightmare. "Nii-san…" She sniffled as she looked up into the night sky, "Why'd you go? Why'd you leave me?" 

After a while, Soren walked upstairs and gently knocked on Yumi's door. He opened it when he got no answer. "Yumi?" He called. Then he saw her, asleep on her bed. Soren sighed, frowning and closed the door. He headed back downstairs and into the kitchen. "Well, if I can't get any answers from her… I'll just pay him a visit." He said, pulling out a sharp knife and wrapped it in a cloth before sliding it into his pocket. He reached up on top of the cabinet and pulled the pistol down and shoved it into his pocket as well. After that, he headed out the door.


End file.
